


Into Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Cricket Slash Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, M/M, Masturbation, South Africa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a point when a man can hold back no longer - and when it comes to AB de Villiers, Dale Steyn is pretty sure he reached that point three months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Temptation

There comes a point, Dale reasoned, when a man can truly take no more, and he was somewhere around three months past it. At this stage he was only managing to hold himself together through sheer willpower and vigorous repression.

The facts were that he, Dale Steyn, was having feelings for AB de Villiers – his friend, teammate, captain, and fellow possessor of a Y chromosome. The specific feeling Dale was really struggling with was pretty straightforward: he wanted to fuck AB’s brains out. Whenever he was looking at the other man (and, let’s face it, much of the time he wasn’t) Dale was engaged in lurid fantasies about sucking AB’s cock, licking and teasing him until he let out a delicious whimper, utterly undone by Dale’s tongue, and not in the usual way.

(Dale knew about AB’s whimpering from the time he had almost interrupted the other man having some ‘alone time’ in the showers after training, and had hung around listening for far longer than any teammate really should have. The whimper he’d heard from the shower then had gone straight to his groin and had played a significant part in Dale’s unconscious fantasies ever since.)

It hadn’t been a swift route to this final admission. Dale had been refusing it for years, and had battled a recent uptick in its intensity in a few equally useless ways.

He’d tried straight denial – he didn’t feel like this about his captain, he couldn’t, because he, Dale Steyn, was as virulently heterosexual is it was possible to be. AB was not a lady (no matter that he was so pretty) and therefore Dale was not attracted to him. This attack of reason and logic was about as successful as the time Dale had sworn off sledging.

So finally, Dale had started keeping himself as busy as possible in as tired as he could, in order to stave off unwanted thoughts about AB: the curve  of his arse, the pout of his lips and how good they might feel running over his cock… No. Dale did not allow himself thoughts like that. Instead he ran himself and his dogs ragged, bowled so long and so fiercely in the nets that his coaches feared he would hurt himself and his teammates feared he would hurt them. He threw himself in whatever he was doing so completely that he didn’t have any brainspace to think of anything else. And it had worked! Well, sort of. Most of the time. After all, Dale couldn’t actually help the dreams – which resolutely kept showing up and were becoming quite drastically pornographic.

It had been working. He had been fine. And then – their flight got delayed.

It was like a sick joke; there they were in Jo’burg, all ready to take off for Perth and the World Cup. The plane was full, their seat belts were fastened, and then as the jet taxied out to the runway, it simply stopped. And sat there. After 10 minutes the apologetic captain had come over the PA and said there appeared to be a minor engine fault, mechanics were getting on board, they would be ready on in 15 more minutes or so. The passengers had let out a collective groan and Dale’s teammates had collectively gotten on on social media to whinge about the delay.

The 15 minutes stretched into 30. Then into an hour. Dale did all he could to not stare at AB as the flight had been delayed again and again – at least when he thought AB could see him. This meant he got a lot of glimpses of AB’s very attractive profile, which kept him so distracted that Faf and JP had stopped trying to fleece Wayne at cards and turned their efforts onto him – and he didn’t even notice.

Then, when the flight was finally cancelled, the way that AB took charge of the situation felt like it was entirely intended to get Dale all worked up, which even he realised was ridiculous.

Although, when Dale found out about the sleeping arrangements for that evening he began to suspect there really was some kind of conspiracy – or at the very least that the universe was completely fucking with him.

Trying to find beds in the airport hotel for a 747’s worth of people was proving difficult, so while Dale didn’t usually have to share a room, and AB never did, they were both sharing that evening. Together.

“Just like old times, eh bru?” AB nudged Dale in the ribs.

“Ja... ja, just like old times,” he replied lamely.

Except, of course, in those old times Dale hadn’t wanted to fuck AB senseless. Or at least, hadn’t wanted to quite so desperately.

It was this feeling of being put-upon, this utter cosmic mindfuck, which Dale later decided was to blame for his series of terrible decisions upon arriving at the airport hotel.

Dale cursed inwardly when he saw the room – it was much smaller than those the team usually inhabited, the beds were tiny and close together. He tried to turn the groan that had escaped his mouth into a laugh, but hadn’t really succeeded – and had ended up making the dumb comment that it was lucky they had left most of their bags at the airport.

Then, to hide the burning he felt on his face, or at least to get AB to just stop looking at him, he had dived into the miniature bathroom and yelled “bags first shower” – mistake number one.

Because as soon as he was under the water (even if he did have to stoop quite alarmingly) his mind began to wander, and his erection began to rise. AB’s face drifted in and out of his thoughts, but as soon as he had one hand around his cock and the other was reaching for the tiny bottle of hotel-supplied conditioner, AB himself had hammered on the  door and told him to get a move on. Dale groaned – louder than he intended and not in the good way – and swung the shower mixer to cold.

This led to the second mistake – letting AB have second shower meant that Dale was in bed with a perfect view of AB walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with beads of water rolling slowly down his chest. Dale did himself a favour and turned away before AB dropped the towel. But even so, his brain helped fill in the details – the pert roundness of AB’s arse, the length of his cock. For all that Dale was sure he was completely heterosexual, he couldn’t help noticing that AB had an extremely attractive penis. He wanted to get hold of it. Bad.

Dale managed to banish these thoughts by the time AB turned out the light and bid his friend goodnight in a voice that was not too much higher than normal. He was so hard it hurt. Despite this, he curled up in the not-quite-big-enough bed with his back to AB and tried to think unsexy thoughts. They didn’t really work.

And then Dale foolishly looked over toward AB, and realised his third mistake.

He’d let AB have the bed by the window and the orange streetlight was washing over the smaller man through the cheap curtains, casting his smooth muscles in light and shadow, drifting tantalisingly over the sheet that hugged AB’s hips, moving just slightly as he breathed.

This, Dale would later reason, was the moment when he had been tempted beyond all measure, the moment he could not be expected to keep enduring, and as he looked at the soft rise and fall of AB’s belly, down to the slight bulge in the sheet at AB’s groin, Dale finally wrapped his hand around his aching cock.

In the fantasies Dale wouldn’t admit to having, he imagined it was AB’s hand. Now he didn’t bother, he just watched AB sleep in the street-lit haze and gripped his cock firmly, stroking himself from base to tip, running his callused palm over the head. He had to bite his lip hard to stifle the noises that were threatening to escape his throat. He wanted to go slowly, to pretend he had some control over his actions, but his hand quickened involuntarily as he noticed the small swallow AB made in his sleep.

Dale spread his legs slightly, sliding his other hand down his torso and over his thighs to fondle his balls, digging his teeth harder into his lip as he felt his legs tense, all the while staring at AB, the slight furrow of his brow, the parting of his lips that made Dale want to kiss him until they were both breathless. he choked back a groan as he tightened his hand, smearing precum down the length of his cock.

He was too turned on to last long, and he slid his left hand back up over his stomach and chest to pinch at his nipple, trying to delay the inevitable. He knew he should stop, but he couldn’t, he needed this, and as he rubbed the head of his cock over and over with his thumb Dale could feel himself losing it. He was at the point where the only thing that mattered was his cock, and he could feel his back start to arch and his legs tense as he rubbed himself faster, and AB, beautiful, half-naked, slightly damp AB filled his vision.

Then he made that final, fatal mistake. He should have guessed that his mouth would be his downfall.

“Oh fuck... Oh Abe, fuck yesss...”

It wasn’t that loud, nothing that would rattle the windows, but it was loud enough. AB’s eyes snapped open to see Dale writhing, gasping, staring straight at him. Somewhere in Dale’s panicked thoughts he realised he hadn’t come that hard in months. 

AB said nothing as Dale breathed hard, looking at the ceiling, at the door, at anywhere AB wasn’t. The better part of eternity, or at least what felt like it, passed before AB finally spoke.

“Did you just...”

“Yeah.”

Further silence. 

“Let’s, um, pretend you didn’t.”

“Okay,” said Dale, far too quickly, wanting nothing more than to rewind time and keep his stupid mouth shut - or failing that, will himself out of existence.

Later he would think he should have made some sort of joke, maybe even one that sort-of admitted his feelings, but that piece of staircase wit eluded him even days later.

Instead he just heard AB pull up the sheet and roll over, while Dale let out a long low breath and tried to sleep, ignoring the cooling splatters of cum on his belly.


End file.
